OOO
Bio Eiji Hino was a man who had no dreams, no job, and no family. When animal-like monsters called Greeed awaken after their 800 year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desire, a bird-type Greeed called Ankh gives Eiji a belt and three Medals so he can become the "predestined Multi King." Eiji now fights the Greed as Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Kogami Foundation approaches him and begins assisting him in his fight against the Greeed, but their true motives are not clear. When Eiji fights for the first time, Eiji starts to realize what it means "to be alive" Moves Form Change: R TaToBa Form * A: Tiger Claw * ← or → + A: Medajalibur * jumping A: TaToBa Kick * L+A: OOO Bash * ↓+L+A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom GataKiriBa Form * A: Mantis Sword * ← or → + A: Stag Beetle Horn * jumping A: GataKiriBa Kick * L+A: OOO Bash * ↓+L+A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom LaToraTah Form * A: Cheetah Dash * ← or → + A: Liodias * jumping A: Revolving Spin Kick * L+A: OOO Bash * ↓+L+A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom SahGohZo Form * Cannot dash * Cannot jump * A: Gori Bagon * ← or → + A: SaGohZo Impact * jumping A: SaGohZo Stomp * L+A: OOO Bash * ↓+L+A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom ShaUTa Form * A: Electic Eel Whip * ← or → + A: Aqua Splash * jumping A: Octo Punish * L+A: OOO Bash * ↓+L+A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom TaJaDoru Form * A: TaJa Spinner * ← or → + A: Peacock Feather * jumping A: Prominence Drop * L+A: OOO Bash * ↓+L+A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom Forms Due to the amount of Forms OOO can use only the ones that appear in the game are listed. Core Medals- 'are the ancient items that allow OOO to transform and change between his various Combos. The five types of Core Medals were originally fifty created by human scientists 800 years ago as a means to create artificial life, drawing from characteristics of different animals, forming the core of the Greeed before one Medal in each set was destroyed. Each Greeed has a specific shade of color that their Core Medals come in: Ankh's Core Medals are red, Uva's are green, Kazari's are yellow, Mezool's are blue, and Gamel's are gray '''TaToBa-' is Kamen Rider OOO's main combination, using the powers of the Hawk('Ta'ka), Tiger ('To'ra), and Grasshopper ('Ba'tta) Medals. As Tatoba Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, use the Tiger Claw gauntlets, and can jump and kick with great strength. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is a Rider Kick called the '''Tatoba Kick where after jumping high up with the power of the Grasshopper Legs, Kamen Rider OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, surrounding him with a different aura based on the Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper Medals. Gatakiriba Combo-''' is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of the Stag Beetle (Kuwa'''gata), Mantis (Kama'kiri'), and Grasshopper (Ba'''tta) Core Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself, shoot lightning from his horns, use the Mantis Swords, and jump high with the Grasshopper Legs.This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the '''Gatakiriba Kick where Kamen Rider OOO and his many duplicates all jump into the air and converge on the opponent, reintegrating back to one after hitting the target. LaToraTah- is Kamen Rider OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of the Li'on, Tiger('To'ra), and Chee'tah Core Medals. OOO can emit an infrared light known as the Liodias, as well as use the Tiger Claws, and the Cheetah Legs can be used to run at blurring speeds and perform a rapid barrage of kicks. Sagohzo Combo- is Kamen Rider OOO's gray combination, using the powers of Rhino (Sa'i), '''Go'rilla, and Elephant ('''Zou) Core Medals.OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation from the medals, able to create powerful shock waves by banging his Gorilla Arms against his chest, execute strong headbutt attacks,and cause minor earthquakes with the Elephant Legs. TaJaDoru-''' is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Hawk ('Ta'ka), Peacock (Ku'jya'ku), and Con'''dor. OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers as projectiles to throw at opponents, use the Peacock Wings to fly, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs. In addition, he isarmed with the TaJa Spinner, which can shoot fire disks. A Giga Scan can be done by replacing some of the Cell Medals in the Spinner with Core Medals, then scanning it with the O Scanner. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop Rider Kick. Shauta Combo is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Shark (Sha'chi), Eel ('U'nagi), and Octopus ('Ta'ko) Core Medals. OOO gains the ability to liquefy his body, excels in underwater combat, can spray jets of water, emit and receive sonic waves, use the Light Eel Whips (Denki Unagi Whips) and the Octopus Legs' tentacle-themed powers. '''Putotyra Combo-' is Kamen Rider OOO's purple combination using the powers of Pterodactyl ('P'tera), Triceratops ('Tr'icera), and Tyrannosaurs ('Tyra'nno) Core Medals.OOO can freeze opponents with a cold wind, use the wing-like External Fins on the Pterodactyl Head to fly, use the Wind Stingers that can extend and attack the enemy from far areas, and is armed with the Tail Divider that can deliver a powerful blow and the Legsteranail claws for powerful kicks. In addition, he is armed with the Medagabryu. A Putotyranno Ultimate Attack can be done by placing Cell Medals in the Axe Mode's slot, then closing the hatch. '''Used for FInal Attack Trivia Gallery ooo1.png|TaToBa Combo ooo2.png|GataKiriBa Combo ooo3.png|RaToraTa Combo ooo4.png ooo5.png|Shauta Combo ooo6.png|TaJaDoru Combo ooo7.png|PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS! External Links Official Game Bio